


Will you be my Funko

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: Eddie forgets there 1 year anniversary and notices Buck is spending a lot of time in his phone, Eddie panics he has driven away the best thing in his life
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Will you be my Funko

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic i decided on doing after looking at my Funko pops i have
> 
> Thanks to Fallenexeed for reading through before i posted

“Buck, are you ready to go?” Eddie shouts as he leans against the front door holding his and Buck’s duffel bags in a tight grip.

“Just a minute.” Buck responds.

Eddie stands there looking down the hall towards their bedroom, he smiles as he thinks how nice it finally sounds to say it’s theirs instead of just his. It had been a crazy year for them but being with Buck, he was everything Eddie could have wanted for both him and his son, they were the perfect pair.

His smile grows as he sees Buck venture through the bedroom door, hair a bit still wet from the quick shower he had. He's not looking at Eddie, just yet his eyes on his phone. As he gets closer to Eddie he watches as Buck places the phone in his pocket and looks at Eddie and smiles. And that's it Eddie’s frozen into place, them’ beautiful baby blue eyes and that smile he wonders how he got so lucky.

“You there, Eds.” Buck says, and Eddie snaps out and feels Buck’s warm hand on his arm.

“Yeah, just got distracted.” Eddie says smiling and places a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Buck tries to pull him back for another but Eddie dodges and pulls the door open signaling to leave.

“No fair.” Buck says pulling a Christopher pout at him which sets him off laughing.

“Buck, Chris can pull it off but unfortunately you can't make it work come on we're going to be late and you know Bobby will put us on the shit chores if we're late again.” Eddie says remembering what happened last time.

“Well, that was your fault.” Buck responds as he grabs the duffels and walks out.

“How was it my fault?” Eddie questions, as he locks the door and gets in the truck looking at Buck as he fastens his seat belt “If I remember correctly you were the one who pulled me into the back seat for a quickie.”

“It was quick as I recall and it was because you looked so damn sexy that’s why it happened.” Buck says, his tongue licking his lips.

“Can you not, let's get to work so we can finish and take our son to the museum.” Eddie says and can see the smile on Buck’s face.

“I love it when you call him ours, to the station Jeeves chop-chop.” Buck teases as he places his hand on Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie doesn't say anything just shakes his head and sets off and once they're on the move he laces his fingers with Buck’s and they spend the journey in silence Eddie concentrates on driving and as he looks at Buck he's on his phone again which wasn't unusual to Eddie he was always on it researching or doing something creative to keep Chris occupied but this time seem weird as Buck had a grin on his face and it was something Eddie had not seen before.

“What has put a grin on your face?” Eddie questions.

“Reading random facts, did you know butterflies taste with their feet, could you imagine doing that?” Buck responds before putting his phone away, Eddie tries not to laugh. He loved Buck for his randomness but something felt off and he couldn't think why maybe it was because for the last several week's Buck had paid more attention to the phone than Eddie.

“You know, I may have to take your phone off you, you've spent too much time recently on it and I feel I've lost you to a machine.” Eddie explains and sees a shift in Buck.

“You haven't, just lots to read and learn, look how about we have a phone-free night later after the museum.” Buck explains flashing his trademark smile.

“Ok, but no late night as we have a 24-hour shift tomorrow.” Eddie explains knowing where it would lead to if they had nothing but themselves to work with.

“So, no phone and no play and an early night Edmundo you are so old.” Buck jokes.

“I’m four years older than you, I just know how we get once we're in the moment that's all.” Eddie says.

“Fine, maybe I'll set myself a challenge later.” Buck says giving Eddie a smirk “Think of it as a speed test.” Buck says and Eddie can feel Buck’s hand sliding down his thigh before stopping.

“Tease, now stop it, we're here and I need to calm down before I can get out of the truck. “Eddie says knowing he is blushing.

“Okay, I’ll see you inside.” Buck says as he leans over and Eddie embraces him in a longing kiss before he disappears.

Eddie bangs his head on the wheel and waits a minute watching people go by, eventually, he feels the rush gone so he gets out and heads towards the locker room, with it been glass he can see Buck shirtless and on his phone again most likely finding more random facts about butterflies which meant Eddie was going to hear about it the whole shift, but then he sees Marko come in and Buck places the phone in his locker and finishes getting ready.

“You ok Eddie? Lockers are this way.” Hen says patting him on his back.

“Yeah sorry just distracted.” Eddie explains.

“I'm not surprised you have two hyper kids at home, one more than normal.” She jokes.

“What do you mean?” Eddie quizzes, he hadn't noticed any extra hype at home.

“You mean to tell me, oh Eddie you best up your game, watch and listen as I walk in, just wait here a few seconds.” She says smiling.

So, Eddie stands and waits as he watches her head in.

“Morning Buck.” She says.

“Morning Hen it’s day 360 only 5 days to go.” Buck says and Eddie can hear the excitement.

‘5 days to what?’ Eddie thinks to himself ‘oh shit’ it hits him it's their 1st anniversary of getting together how could he forget that.

With a straight face he walks in and he notices Buck seems to be less enthusiastic compared to when Hen had entered and wanders off past Eddie but places a quick kiss on his cheek, Eddie watches as Buck walks up the stairs and gets his phone again and smiles as he walks up the stairs.

“So, you forgot…” Hens' voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“It may have slipped my mind.” Eddie owns up.

“Well you best get on it, you know he is going to do something big.” Hen says and Eddie knows it, which now makes Eddie realize that's all the extra phone time is for.

“Well it explains the extra time he is spending on his phone recently then, I dread to think what he has planned.” Eddie states “As long as it's just me and Buck, I don't care!” 

“Oh right.” Hen says and Eddie looks at her.

“What?” He questions.

“Nothing, I just know what he has planned so be ready for something Buck like.” she says before disappearing.

Eddie gets dressed, the talk with Hen on his mind, as he walks up the stairs he looks around and Buck is in the far corner like the furthest away that he could be his back facing towards everyone so Eddie walks over and as he gets closer, he hears Buck talk.

“I can send you some pictures later, I’m at work so can’t really talk.” Buck says.

Eddie wonders what pictures and who would he be sending pictures to that has to wait till later, he lets a cough out.

“Sorry gotta’ go bye.” Buck says quickly and Eddie can sense the panic.

“What was that?” Eddie says.

“What was what?” Buck replies, and that just sets Eddie off.

‘Sod later’ he thinks.

“Buck don’t play dumb, who was that? And what pictures are you sending and to who?” Eddie says his tone is sort of angry.

“First off loose the tone, second it's nothing to with you, I do have other things going on in my life it's not all about you, but then again I know Hen made you wait outside so you could hear me, yeah I saw you stood there and then listened to what I said what I said as I knew you had forgotten like you forget anything that involves me.” Buck says and it hits Eddie hard, had he been neglecting Buck that much he hadn't noticed could he have been pushing Buck to someone else “But if you must know it was Maddie, as she helping me sort out your surprise.” Buck huffs.

‘Of course,’ Eddie thinks cursing his mind.

Before he could say anything the alarm rings and they all start running to the trucks, as they get in the trucks he hopes to sit next to Buck and hope he can try apologizing for the mess he has caused but as he enters the back cab, he sees Buck isn't there but sat at the front. Eddie plonks himself down and places his headset on and stares out the window.

‘Why do I do this? Why do I push them away?’ he thinks to himself.

They arrive at the accident and get to work, he and Buck work in sync as they always do once the people are safe and they are clearing up he looks around for Buck, and sees him talking to Bobby laughing and joking before looking at Eddie and he sees Buck’s face just go blank, he knew he had done something.

“Hen, I need your help I've screwed up.” Eddie says.

“Well, I could have told you that.” She jokes “But tell you what, why don't you come around ours with Chris later, say I asked if Chris could to hang out with Denny and we can brainstorm I mean after today you have 4 days to sort it.” she says as she walks off grinning.

Eddie smiles with Hens' help; he knows he could show Buck how much he means to him, he finishes up his clearing duty and heads to the cab and sees Buck about to climb into the cab.

“Hey babe, can I have a minute please?” Eddie asks.

“I suppose.” Buck says and steps back onto the floor.

“Look I know I messed up, I promise you won't be disappointed, But Hen has asked if I can drop Chris round for a few hours and if I could help with some stuff she wants moving, so when we pick Chris up after our shift, I'll drop you at home and head straight over is that ok?” Eddie questions.

“Guess our trip to the museum will have to change and our weekly family game night can wait another week, well a month considering we never seem to do it now as you always arrange things but yeah go can’t drop out on Hen now.” Buck says and turns to climb in the cab.

Eddie watches as Buck closes the door, and he walks towards the back of the cab entrance and bangs his head on the cab.

‘Have I really been doing this’ Eddie thinks as he climbs in.

He looks at Hen and Chim who obviously must have heard and given him the sympathy look, as they head back he starts to think back to the last few weeks when it was family night and Buck was right Eddie had always arranged things on them recently, he didn't mean to it’s just when he gets asked he rather get it out the way but words Shannon once said to him ring through his head.

‘I need a partner, not a provider…’ he hears it loud and clear just as she said it to him all those years ago.

He feels a hand on his lap and sees Hen has moved closer to him and she signals to pull his headset off.

“You look deep in thought, what's the matter?” She asks.

“Just thinking of something Shannon once said and I think it's happening again.” Eddie says.

“But the main thing is you have noticed so do something about it, look we will talk later at mine okay.” She says, giving him a sad smile.

As they approach the firehouse another call comes in and they end up back out, several hours later they finally get to pull back in all Eddie wanted to do was head home and go sleep but he knew he had more important things mainly keeping Buck, so as they all trudge towards the locker room and start to get changed, as Eddie finishes up he turns to look at his boyfriend and smiles he loves him so much and he will show him, he watches as Buck finishes getting ready and looks at him in the eyes and smiles.

“What are you staring at?” Buck asks.

“You, my beautiful boyfriend, look I know I messed up the trip to the museum and family game night but how about tomorrow we have it.” Eddie states.

“Well as much as I would like to say yes have you forgotten we are both on a 24 hour one so we can have the weekend off, we’re even working in the morning on our 1st year.” Buck says and Eddie can see the look Buck has given him again it's the how can you forget the look.

“Well, the day after then.” Eddie quickly states and sees a small smile.

“Maybe, as long as I get pizza.” Buck says as he closes his locker.

“Wouldn't be a game night without it.” Eddie says.

“Come on let's go pick Chris up and you can explain how you stopped us going to the museum and then I'll drive us home and then you can drive to Hens.” Buck explains.

Much to Eddie’s surprise, Buck holds his hand out and Eddie instantly laces his fingers between Buck’s as they head to the car, the drive to Abuela was quieter than normal but once Chris was in the car it was filed with the day’s events and a bit of a moan about not going the museum but once he realised he would see Denny he was happy, they eventually arrive at their home and Buck gets out he gives Eddie a kiss and Chris one to before heading into the house and Eddie sets off to Hens.

“Dad, why is Buck sad?” Chris asks and Eddie is shocked at the question.

“What do you mean Bud?” Eddie questions.

“When you're around he just seems sad, and I have noticed he is on his phone a lot more to someone.” Chris explains.

“Ah, he is on the phone to Maddie, to sort out my surprise.” Eddie states he knows he shouldn't really tell Chris he knows about a surprise but he can't have him thinking the worst.

“Oh, okay.” Chris says rather down and Eddie can tell there is something but decides to wait till they get Hen’s.

They eventually arrive at Hens and Chris charges into the house and disappears with Denny.

“Well, that's them occupied.” Hen jokes, “What's Buck doing?”

“I'm not sure, I didn't ask.” Eddie says and sees Hen looking at him.

“So, you're worried you've messed up, you forget about your anniversary and family game nights and now you didn’t ask what he was going to do while you’re here.” She says with a laugh.

“Why do I do this?” Eddie says as it hits him how bad he must look.

“It will be fine, first let's sort ideas of how you can woo your man, then we will deal with the mess hopefully.” She says as they enter the house.

They spend a few hours scrolling through sites and ideas of what to do and they finally land on an idea.

“He is going to love this.” Hen says with a smile.

“I hope so.” Eddie responds.

“Dad, when are we going head home, it’s meant to be family game night.” Chris explains.

“I know and I'm sorry but I needed to sort out Buck's surprise, do you want to see it?” Eddie asks, he knows if his son likes it Buck would too.

“Okay.” Chris says and Eddie can tell the smile seems forced.

“So, you know how Buck likes the stars and outdoors.” Eddie explains.

“Yeah, he wants us to go camping during the school holidays.” Chris explains.

“Well, I found and booked an adult lodge with a glass roof for stargazing, and it even has a telescope.” Eddie explains.

“He will love it, dad, can I go?” Chris questions, Eddie had hoped to say. It was adult only Chris wouldn't ask.

“No, not this time, but I have booked it again in the school holidays so all three of us can go.” He explains.

“Yay, Buck will love it.” Chris cheers.

“Well just remember it is a surprise so we can’t tell him okay.” Eddie explains and Chris nods.

Eddie gets Chris things together and they head to the truck he quickly looks at his phone to see no messages but catches that Buck had been online, he shakes his head and sends a message to Buck explaining they were heading back, the drive back Chris was explaining to Eddie all the different stars in the sky, he loved how much his son listened to Buck now only if he could do it they would be the perfect little family, as they arrive home it’s nearly 8 pm and Eddie notices that Buck’s jeep has gone, as they leave the truck and enter the house they see a note on the table and Eddie’s heart sinks as he finally pushed Buck too far and he’s left is all he can think as he walks to the note.

It's the same color as the one Shannon had left him all them years ago, things hadn't gotten that bad, Eddie slowly lifts the notes his mind racing and his handshakes not wanting to open it as he slowly opens it his heart sinks.

Eddie.

I need some time too!

Buck

Eddie can feel the heat in his eyes from the tears he couldn't believe he had done it again, the one good thing in his life and he pushed him away.

“Dad!” Chris’ voice makes Eddie turn around.

“What’s up buddy?” He asks.

“What does the note say? Where's Buck?” Chris questions.

Eddie turns around, he couldn't face telling his son he had driven another parental figure away due to his emotional roller coaster, he looks back at the note and blinked a few times it hadn't said what he had read, his mind played tricks on him as he read the note again.

Hey, Ed’s.

Saw your message you were on the way back and I decided it's not too late for the family game night so gone to grab a pizza for us, so if I'm not back and you're reading this then I'll be home soon with pizza, get some plates and a game ready :)

Buck.

Eddie quickly wipes the tears away and turns.

“It says, Buck has gone to get pizza and we can still have a family game night, so while I get the plates you go set up the game okay.” Eddie says, he watches as Chris cheers and makes a beeline to the living room.

Eddie wanders to the kitchen smiling in relief that he hadn't lost Buck hitting, but he knew he needed to make sure not to mess anything up, he makes a pact to himself starting tomorrow he's going to show Buck just how much he means to him. As he starts to pull plates out, he hears the sound of the familiar jeep, and then a few seconds later the door flies open.

“Who wants pizza?” Buck’s voice echoes through the house followed by cheers from Chris.

Eddie places the plates down and walks to towards his boyfriend who looks at him with them big blue eyes, he sees Chris has taken the pizza boxes off Buck, he slides one hand round Buck’s waist and pulls him close, and presses his lips against Buck’s as his other hand rubs circles on Buck’s back and slowly up to his neck, he feels Buck pull towards him.

“Do I have to see this while I'm eating pizza?” Chris' question breaks them apart and Eddie just looks into Buck’s eyes and sees happiness.

“Okay take them to the kitchen, we will be there in a second.” Buck explains to Chris and Eddie watches as his son wanders to the kitchen.

“If they fall it's on...” Eddie starts to say before he's pulled by the waist and in another long kiss, he feels Buck’s hands on him and he runs his through Buck’s hair, before they pull apart Eddie still has a firm grasp on Buck’s waist.

“So, what did I do to deserve that?” Buck questions and Eddie grips a bit more onto Buck.

“I have been a fool, and not paying or giving you the attention you need and deserve and I'm sorry, I take you for granted and I shouldn't” Eddie explains this was so hard but he had to say it “And I don't want to lose you and be left feeling I wasn't good enough” Eddie finishes resting his head on Buck’s shoulder.

“Edmundo, you are enough trust me, don't doubt yourself okay.” Buck explains.

“Dad, Buck, pizza is going cold.” Chris shouts.

“Look, we can talk later, let's get our food and relax, we have a long day tomorrow, let's just enjoy the now.” Buck says and places a kiss on Eddie's cheek before they walk hand in hand to the kitchen. Eddie felt happy but he knew with his luck it wouldn't last or would this be different.

The talk that night went well.

Eddie should have known he was cursed.

It was the morning before there anniversary and Eddie woke to the sound of music and the smell of pancakes he smiled and got up the last few days had been magical well in his eyes anyway, he had focused on Buck a lot more been closer and giving him love and support, Buck was still on his phone a lot and Eddie knew it was for his surprise for thought nothing more till he slowly walked into the kitchen and heard Buck on the phone.

“Yeah, I’ll make an excuse and meet you later, can’t wait to see you.” Buck explains and then he must have hung up as the sound batter hitting the pan fills the silence.

Eddie knows it could easily be nothing but the doubt was there, why couldn't he trust Buck, his mind falls back to what Chim had said when they first announced to everyone, they were together.

“Well good luck keeping him on a leash. We all remember Buck 1.0 he got bored easily and no matter what version you say you are now it is still in there.” Chim said to which Hen had forthrightly given him a good slap.

Eddie shakes his head Buck wasn't like that now and gave no indication of it, when people flirted with him on calls, he always pointed out Eddie and explained he was his boyfriend, these thoughts are broken as Chris’ door opens.

“Morning dad.” Chris says.

“Did you sleep well?” He questions as he picks his son up.

“Yeah, smells like pancakes.” Chris states.

“It does, let's go eat.” Eddie says, painting a smile on, the thoughts running wild in his head.

“There's my favorite two, now sit, we don't have long till Carla arrives and we have work.” Buck explains but walks over planting a kiss on Chris’ head and one onto Eddie’s lips.

They sit down and wait till Buck joins them before starting to eat.

“Are you both ready for tomorrow?” Chris questions, Eddie is delighted his son brings it up but in the same way with what he heard he's scared to answer.

“I am, that reminds me I will be super late back. I have to nip out for a few hours after work, so we’ll need to take our own vehicles in today.” Buck explains.

“But I have my school artwork due in and I thought you would help me.” Chris explains pouting.

“Well, we can do it when I'm back okay.” Buck explains.

‘Where has he got to go that is so damn important?’ Eddie thinks but then as he looks at Buck, he realizes he may have said it out loud.

“None of your business, especially if you say it like that.” Buck says before he gets up placing his plate in the sink and walking off before Eddie can think.

Eddie sits there looking at his half-eaten plate and starts to finish it, why did he say that, he made it sound like he didn't trust Buck but he did.

“Dad is Bucky mad.” Chris questions.

“No, I just said something silly and regret it...” Eddie is stopped by the sound of the bedroom door slamming.

He turns to see Buck storming past, placing a quick kiss on Chris and then leaving without a word to Eddie, and shit if that didn't hurt Eddie, he had failed again.

“I think Bucky is mad.” Chris says as he gets up and disappears.

“Get ready for school.” Eddie shouts trying to keep focus.

He picks up the plates and heads to the sink to give them a clean before he heads to get ready and take Chris, he autopilots getting ready and once he's dressed he goes into his bedside draw and picks a box out, he had gotten Buck’s extra gift the other day he sat on the bed and opened it looking at the metal gift and what it symbolizes to him, he placed it back in and shut the drawer.

The rest of the morning goes with a blur, he drops Chris off arrives at work whereas he thought Buck avoided him at all cost and Eddie could tell people noticed, he headed upstairs hoping to avoid any questions and slumped into the sofa, he must have nodded off as he awoke to the sound of the alarm going, he made his way down knowing that now he had a chance to get Buck as they are in the cab together.

“Diaz, Carter hasn’t turned up. I need you to drive.” Bobby explains and that was the Diaz luck.

He hops in and starts to drive, listening to the directions and what the call was about, it was a jack-knifed truck that had also caused several other crashes they would be working with other teams. It was a tough call several were dead including a child and that hit Eddie hard he could see Buck was shaken so he placed his hand on Buck’s shoulder as he placed the child on the ground before covering him with a blanket.

“I’m sorry Buck…” Eddie said, he knew it wasn't the time but he had to say it.

Buck didn't say anything, just turned and pulled Eddie into a hug; they gripped each other tightly.

“Come on lads, I know that was hard but we have others to save” Bobby explains.

They break the hug up and spend the next several hours working on the other cars and rescuing the people, eventually it was all over and they headed back to the station there wasn't much of their shift left, they all quickly showered and changed Eddie didn't want to leave Buck’s side he knew it was a hard day for both of them especially after seeing the child so close to Chris age die.

“Do you want me to come with you? I can stay outside?” Eddie asks.

“No… it’s ok, I’m taking Maddie you go home and be with Chris I’ll be home later.” Buck says with a smile and Eddie notices as he leaves, he is on his phone.

“Ah no, pre-anniversary plans.” Chim explains.

“No, he's getting the ‘surprise’ present.” Eddie jokes.

“Well, I asked Maddie but she has no clue she hasn't heard off Buck much recently at all.” Chim explains.

It hits Eddie like a brick wall, Buck had been lying, why would he lie.

“You must be wrong, he's meeting Maddie and going get my gift.” Eddie explains.

“Nope, she's coming with me as we're going to shop for a crib, I told her the one from the first child would be ok but you know women.” Chim states and Eddie couldn't care less.

Eddie could feel his world crumbling why would Buck lie, he turns to see Buck pulling off and on instinct, he runs out jumping into his truck, he knew it was wrong but he had to know so he followed Buck keeping his distance hoping he wouldn't be seen, as he followed he phones his Abuela asking her to have Chris, and then Carla asking her to drop Chris making up an excuse, he tried to keep his tears from flowing but he failed.

Had he pushed Buck too much, as he watched Buck’s jeep turn into an estate Eddie slowed down and waited before turning and then watched as he saw Buck’s jeep pull over and he got out, Eddie watched from a distance as Buck walked to the door with a bag and then the door opened, a woman answered and she pulled him in for a hug and he kisses her on the cheek before Buck breaks the hug and she opens it and pulls the most happiest face he had ever seen, that's when he realized he had lost Buck.

He waits around for nearly an hour and no sign of Buck leaving, he gets his phone out and texts Buck.

‘Hey, just wondering how long you will be, Chris wants to sort his art project.’

He waits a few minutes but he gets a reply and it breaks Eddie.

‘Might be later than I thought, Maddie, is on one.’

Eddie doesn't reply he leaves, as he drives he doesn't know what to do he was hurt Buck had betrayed him, hurt he had open his heart again for it to be crushed, he was angry at himself as he had pushed Buck to do this, he needed to release but he knew he couldn't go back there he drove to the one place he could think of.

That's how he ends up on Bobby's doorstep.

“Eddie, this is a surprise, are you okay? Have you been crying?” Bobby questions.

Eddie just nods and feels Bobby pull him in.

“I failed him and pushed him into the arms of a woman, he's there right now with her, when he said he was with Maddie, I'm just so angry and I wanted to you know... but I thought about Chris and ended up here” Eddie manages to get out.

“Let's get you in, there must be a misunderstanding Buck wouldn't do that to you.” Bobby explains as they enter the house.

Eddie sees Athena at the table and they join her, he spends the next twenty minutes explaining everything that's happened the last few weeks especially the last few days, he sees the looks they give each other they agree.

“Eddie, you need to speak to him and find out what is going on, but it doesn't look good.” Bobby says.

Great when Bobby doesn't give Buck the benefit you know it’s bad.

“Can I stay here, I want to be ready when I face him, which will be at work.” Eddie explains.

“You can stay, but I don't want a slanging match in my firehouse.” Bobby explains.

“I can’t promise you that, I'll just nip home and grab a change of clothes.” Eddie explains.

Eddie heads home grabbing a change of clothes and grab the present from his draw, he leaves a note for Buck stating he was away for the night and Chris was at Abuela’s and he would see him at work and heads back to Bobby’s and basically locks himself in the spare room, the night goes way too long he had Buck call him several times and text him but he ignored him he could face him at the moment, he finally got his head down and then Bobby wakes him up.

“Come on, time to head to work, I'll drive you in, Athena is coming as she is having breakfast before she starts work.” He says far too chipper.

Eddie nods and gets changed and picks his bag up the present in there he wanted Buck to have it no matter what even if he pawns it, he heads out the room, Athena has a grin on her face as she pats them as they head to the cars, the drive there was silent, Eddie hadn’t had a text or call off Buck all morning so that was eaten him up, but when he looked at Bobby he saw the smile on his face but then again it wasn't his relationship about to end in flames.

They pull up at the firehouse and immediately Eddie spots Buck in the locker room and more importantly in Eddie’s locker, was returning his key and stuff so he didn't have to do it later.

“Eddie go talk.” Bobby says the tone is more serious than before.

Eddie nods and makes his way towards the locker room, he sees Hen and Chim looking down and shaking their heads at him, what had Buck told them, he sees Buck looking at him as he walks towards the lockers, he has a neutral face, Eddie gulps and walks in.

“Hey…” Eddie says.

‘Real smooth Eddie’ he thinks.

“Hey…” Buck says and a smile forms “We need to talk...” Eddie cuts him off but turns his head so he can't look him in the eyes.

“It's fine Buck I get it, I pushed you away and you found someone else it's fine honest.” Eddie states.

“Edmundo, look at me.” Buck’s tone doesn’t give away if he is happy or angry.

Eddie turns and sees the tears in Buck’s eyes.

“Evan it’s okay, it’s my fault I ruined it just like everything else I'm a disaster.” Eddie says and he feels Buck pull him into a hug.

“Ed... you haven't ruined anything, overthought everything, yes, and I didn’t help matters and I'm sorry…” Buck explains and Eddie was confused.

He pulls back and looks at Buck.

“What do you mean?” Eddie asks.

“I spoke to Bobby when you wouldn’t talk to me.” Buck explains, which makes Eddie realize he had told him about Eddie following him.

“Oh, I'm sorry… that I ... erm…” Eddie struggled.

“Followed me.” Buck says with a grin “It’s fine, it was my fault I should have made a better cover story or speak to Maddie to say she was with me, but I was there and running late as the lady you saw me with was sorting your gift out for me, which if you open your locker you will see what I had done.” Buck explains.

Eddie looks at Buck confused, but turns to his locker and opens it.

“Is that.” Eddie starts.

“Yeah, it is.” Buck states.

“This is amazing so this is...” Eddie stops as he thinks back to all the time Buck was on his phone.

“Yes, the reason I was on my phone, I wasn't cheating on you, though I wish you would have spoken to me, I also should have seen the way I was acting was causing you to think that.” Buck explains.

Eddie reaches in and pulls out the clear box opening it and taking hold of the figure.

“So why one of you?” Eddie asks.

“Because.” Buck stops as he opens his locker and pulls another one out “I have one of you, it's so when we aren't on shift together, we can look at these and have them with us knowing the other is there to protect each other think of them as protector funkos.” Buck explains with a smile and Eddie lunges forward kissing his boyfriend for all he is worth, he felt guilty he ever questioned Buck, and they would talk later but right now he was happy, he breaks the kiss and opens his bag.

“I got you this” Eddie says as he passes the box to him.

He watches as Buck looks at him funny and lifts the box lid and lifts the item out the smile makes Eddie’s heart melt.

“Is this?” Buck questions.

“One of my dog tags, yes, but as you can see, I had the back engraved with your name and details too, that way I'm always close to you too, I’ve been wearing mine since I got them back.” Eddie explains as he lifts his out, he’s embraced in a tight hug and Eddie starts to cry. He was so happy he hadn't messed it up, but he hated himself for ever doubting the man in front of him.

“Right get changed and I’ll meet upstairs.” Buck says, placing a final kiss on Eddie’s cheek before he disappears.

Eddie quickly gets changed, he wanted to spend as much time with Buck as possible, but he couldn't wait to surprise him later with the trip away, as he finishes getting changed, he picks up his placing it in his pocket, he knew they were together for the shift but it felt right.

As he walks through the locker room, he sees it’s early quiet so gathers everyone upstairs waiting for Bobby to make breakfast especially with Athena being here, as he gets to the top, he sees people standing around including Maddie and Chris with Abuela, Chris makes his way to him.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie questions.

“Bobby said we could come for a family breakfast to celebrate.” Chris says and Eddie holds his son close, Eddie is about to ask celebrate what but before he can say anything he hears Bobby

“Right let’s get breakfast sorted.” Bobby states and Chris wanders back over to the table Eddie follows close behind and as he approaches the table, he sees a box on the table labeled Eddie.

“What's this?” he asks as he looks at the tag.

“Just open it, dad.” Chris states.

Eddie looks at the box then looks round to people holding their phones, he turns to see Buck next to him, his hand on his waist.

“Is it going to explode with glitter or something.” Eddie questioned him and to him it felt like it was a prank, which he wouldn't put past his boyfriend

“Just open it.” Buck whispers in his ear.

Eddie feels Buck’s hand leave him as he starts to open the box as he takes it out it's another funko pop box as he pulls it out and looks at it, the box states Buck and Eddie forever and there's twos pops one that's Eddie stood and one that's Buck on one knee holding a box and a ring both in their fire uniform, he sees a sticky note on it to which only says turn around.

As he turns, Buck isn't standing behind him, he's on one knee box in hand, just like the pop

“Edmundo, you and I played the dance game for two years before we finally got our heads together and admitted how much we really cared for each other, this last year has been filled with so much love and I want to show you that you are enough for me, there is no question in my mind, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?” Buck asks.

Eddie looks as Buck opens the box a silver band with a line of blue running through it and it makes him think of Buck, he doesn't look round he looks at Buck in his deep blue eyes and smiles.

“Yes.” Eddie manages to get out.

Buck jumps up and places the ring on Eddie’s finger, before kissing him there are cheers all round but he doesn't really hear them. It's just him and Buck in his eyes right now, he rests his head on Buck’s chest.

“I love you so much mi Amor.” Eddie says.

“I love you too.” Buck responds.

“I don't want to work now, I just want to spend the day with just us.” Eddie responds.

“Well.” Buck says and Eddie pulls back and knows Buck has sorted something out.

“You didn't.” Eddie asks.

“Now, after we have eaten you two can go home as you will be no use.” Bobby explains and sure enough Buck had.

“Yeh plus I can't be dealing with this much sappiness in a day.” Hen chimes in.

“I can't believe you did this, I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” Eddie explains.

“I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but let’s just enjoy the moment.” Buck says.

Eddie pulls Buck in for another hug looking at the friends and family and realizing this is what love truly is, he sees Chris coming over so breaks the hug and picks Chris up before all three hugs, to a room full of aww he places Chris back down and holds onto Buck again.

“Before y'all say anything I'm sorting the stag do out.” Hen shouts and Eddie laughs.

“No chance.” Buck shouts back.

“Too late I'm already sorting ideas out.” She states.

“We haven't even set a date.” Buck replies.

“How about June next year? Nice summer wedding” Eddie says quietly and Buck looks at him with his eyes water.

“You would want it that quick?” Buck responds.

“Why not, I love you so much and I can't wait for you to be a Diaz.” Eddie says as he plants a quick kiss on Buck’s lips.

“Erm, I can't wait for you to be a Buckley, guess we’re double barrelling then.” Buck sniggers.

“Makes sense to me.” Eddie says “Best get moving Hen, June ain't far away.” Eddie shouts and gasps can be heard.

“Cap we will need some time off in June to please.” Buck adds.

“I'm sure we can sort it, now let's eat.” Bobby says.

“Well, I have another gift for you at home.” Eddie whispers in Buck’s ear.

“You, in just a bow tie.” Buck giggles.

“No, but now that you mention it maybe I will, but I need to get a bow tie.” Eddie sniggers back.

“Well, I'm glad I stopped off at the suit store and brought you one.” Buck nips at Eddie's ear before breaking the hug.

Eddie watches as his fiancé's heads to the table, he walks over and takes a seat next to him and they eat the food provided by Bobby, the table filled with laughter and smiles and Eddie holds Buck’s hand the whole time and he doesn't care, once they finish Abuela explains she will take Chris school and drop him later, as they go to leave they enter the locker room to get changed again the one thing that annoyed Eddie was having to change but was worth it, once they had done changing he takes hold of his Buck funko before kissing it and placing it the locker.

“That was cute.” Buck says.

“But not as cute as the real thing.” Eddie says as they interlace their fingers feeling the new piece of metal rub between their fingers.

They walk out the lockers and to Buck’s jeep, they stand outside and share a final kiss before they head home, Eddie was happy and contempt and soon would be married to the most amazing man ever and he would never doubt him again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed
> 
> Yes the pops do exist well the ones in their uniform not the marriage one
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @afstory1988


End file.
